Tatiana
Background Born a human with magical abilities, Tatiana was a well established and powerful witch, whose primary focus was healing the wounded and searching for a path that would make everyone, rather than a small handful of people happy. She was born in a small village to the East of Idora Forest. Although it is suggested that she was born in Neuheim, the same village as Mina from season 1 and season 2, it has yet to be confirmed. Here Tatiana worked as a potions master/healer for the villagers. She has one confirmed sister, who is unnamed. Her parents have also been unnamed, however, she comes from a family line of humans. It is believed some were extremely talented in magic, whilst others had no magical ability or core. Tatiana is hailed as one of the most powerful witches in both history and her lineage. Tatiana had no children of her own. Mina from both season 1 and season 2 are descendants of her unnamed sister. Story Tatiana is the ancestor of both season 1 and season 2 MC's. A witch who fell in love with Harold, father of vampires, she was known for having great power and communication skills. History Tatiana was in a similar position to both season 1 and season 2 Mina. As a young witch, she ventured deep into Idora forest, seeking her missing villagers and friends. Although she was not the ruler or mayor of the small village she lived in, she was strong hearted and sought to earnestly protect those she cared about. When she went into the forest, she found Hotel Libra Sincera, which was a mere castle back then, and home of Harold, the father of vampires. Standing by the gate, she waited for Harold to appear, and demanded that he released the villagers he had captured. Harold, struck by the boldness of this human woman at his gate, agreed, on the terms that she stayed and lived with him. She agreed, and the villagers were freed. At some point during her stay, she found Spade and took him in as her familiar. Later she fell in love with Harold, who also to some degree took Spade in as a familar likewise, although the two were never quite as close as Spade with Tatiana. Tatiana would spend her days researching magic in a room in the castle. At some point she fell in love with Harold, even though the two fought often. Their hatred blossomed into love, and the idea of creating a hotel where all species could meet one another shortly was born. Along with this idea came Tatiana's creation: Rosapast. A magical rose with unfathomable abilities and the sole guardian of the to be Hotel Libra Sincera. Furthermore, Tatiana was to be wed to Harold. This was an accident, however the two adored one another none the less. Harold wanted to make Tatiana's wish come true, and began working with her to create the hotel of her dreams. Epilogue Although there is no epilogue in Blood In Roses, it should be noted that depending on route, the history of Tatiana changes from here out. In some routes she was tortured to death for marrying and falling in love with a vampire. After her death, Harold went into a deep mourning and planted Forest Rosapast in secret to protect the grave of his loved one before vanishing seemingly off the face of the earth thereafter. Furthermore it should be noted that before Tatiana's death, whilst she was on the wooden cross and being trialed for witchcraft and causing the plague that had fallen her home village (even though it was not her fault and had not been caused by her...) Tatiana continued to preach to the villagers to open their hearts and to see that not all demons were bad. She was whipped, publically flogged and eventually burned by the villagers she had not only saved, but had also previously created potions for. It is hinted at that before the villagers were kidnapped, Tatiana worked as a potions master to some degree, providing small potions and remediess for the sick of her village. In other routes, Tatiana remained a human and lived out the rest of her human years in peace. After her death, Harold wept and mourned for several years before finally disappearing off the earth. Alfred and Rupert have been waiting for his return. At some point, Forest Rosapast was planted to keep watch over Tatiana's grave. Trivia *According to the Glossary, Tatiana's bloodline references the children of Tatiana's sister. All females born of Tatiana's bloodline were granted the gift that Tatiana had, despite Tatiana not having children herself. Furthermore, Tatiana's sister is unnamed in the game. *As her relationship with Harold progressed, the two fell in love, despite how forbidden it was by society on both sides of the spectrum. *She created Rosapast, and introduced the rose to Alfred, who later took up caring for this magical rose. *The villagers who she had gone to protect executed her on grounds of witchcraft, despite having gone to her prior, back when she was living in the village, for potions and remedies to heal their sick ones. *She became close friends with Humphrey and Cecil. *In Cecil's route it is suggested she was a vivid reader and story teller, often creating stories for both Alfred and Cecil when they were younger. Category:Characters Category:Tatiana Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Witch Category:Bloodlines